Put Me Together, Pull Me Apart
by SilentLaughter
Summary: Mya has never felt as if she belonged anywhere, traveling across the globe looking for a place to call home. For a moment she finds it in Calcutta where she meets a timid shy doctor. But when she's dragged into chaos she might be forced to choose where home is; and between two very different people. One will be put together, the other be pulled apart. And only Mya can decide.
1. Prelude

**Hello dear readers! This story takes place before, during, and after Avengers so be ready for that. This story is a bit different in the sense that it's third person point of view; which I haven't done in a while. So if it seems a bit off forgive me and with that please enjoy!**

Prelude~

She had no clear past to remember, and no clear future to look forward to. Only a few bitter fragments of memory make up what she knows, and only a handful of hopes she can believes in. Ever since she left the foster system she's wandered the globe trying to find a place to call home. She'd been found at the age of eight and kept in the system until eighteen as per usual. No one adopted her, no one wanted her. That didn't deter her from becoming one of the most well rounded children in the entire foster system to date. She excelled in school skipping two grades to make up for her quick learning mind. She graduated high school with flying colors and as Valedictorian and went on to college graduating with a BA in Physiology and a Minor in Literature. After college she had one or two jobs across the US before deciding to travel as much as she could and as far as she could. She traveled anywhere her heart wanted to go; London, Paris, Barcelona, Rome, Sydney, Tokyo, Beijing, Montréal, Oslo, Cape Town and so many others. She picked up languages just as quickly as she had done in any other study in her life. But nowhere she went felt like home, even if she was able to settle in and fit in as best one could. Perhaps it was the fact she never had a normal childhood, loving parents, or a sibling to understand her. Even so she keeps moving after a few months never wanting to be strapped down in any one place. Now she's staying in Calcutta just outside the city teaching English at the local school for children. They adore her and she them in return, she can relate in some way to each and every child. Her home here isn't as grand as some of the others she has had; a simple three roomed cabin consisting of a living room with small kitchenette, bathroom with shower and toilet, and bedroom with just a queen size bed and nightstand. With all that aside however she's happy—if only for now. It's just after school has ended with the children rushing off on home waving goodbye to her. She watches them fondly before making her way to the market. Wearing a sky blue sari with silver stars sewn into it, she has her golden bronze hair pulled back and up into a bun and her hazel eyes lined with kohl. As she wanders through the crowded market where vendors shout out selling their wears the combination of spices, herbs, incense and heat fills her mind. It's a strangely soothing mix to her which eases the tension from her shoulders every time. With a bag she buys vegetables, a cut of fish, some spice and herbs for it along with a tin of chia tea to have. Once she finishes paying she continued on home only to pause when someone pulls on her sleeve. Looking down she sees it's a boy from her class and asks him in Hindi,

"What's wrong Abhi?"

"Come, come quickly Mya!" he replies his face red and eyes watery as he keeps tugging on her sleeve towards his home.

"What happened?" she says again a bit firmer this time so that he hiccups saying,

"Aashi is sick." Aashi is his sister who's only a toddler which makes her heart beat a bit faster. Taking the boys hand, Mya bends down asking him,

"Where are your parents?"

"Trying to find the doctor, but can you help?" brows furrowing, she had no idea what he meant by 'the doctor' but assumed it was the local healer or something. Giving him a soft smile she stands back up and allows him to drag her through the crowds towards his home. Once at the child's home, Mya sees the curtain door pulled back and hears the wails of Aashi inside. Abhi rushes in leaving her to slip her sandals off and enter alone. Inside their father is holding tightly to their mother who's sobbing loudly into her husband's shoulder as someone is leaning over the cradle.

"Abhi where have you been?!" his father demands but upon seeing her says softly,

"Hello Ms. Wall." giving the man a gentle smile Mya takes a few steps closer to see that the man over the cradle isn't the local healer at all. Instead he's a middle aged with dark wayward brown hair gray at the temples, his caramel eyes behind wire rimmed glasses. Wearing khaki's and a button up navy shirt rolled at the elbows, he's giving Aashi an injection of hopefully medication. When he finishes he pulls back up saying slowly,

"She should be fine; her fever should go down soon. Just keep her cool and make sure to give her only liquids for a while." it's only then does he turn to see Mya beside him which makes him jumps slightly.

"Sorry," she says before turning to Aashi's parents and repeating the instructions in Hindi so they could better understand, their English isn't the best. The man only nods before turning to go but Mya takes his sleeve gently saying,

"Wait," before the parent's get out a handful of coins for him to take with the mother saying gratefully,

"Please take." he's about to protest when he realizes that they would probably feel disrespected if he didn't take the money. So with a slightly shaking hand he takes the coins and pockets them before turning to go again. Watching him go, Mya realizes she has no idea who this man is let alone if she's ever seen him before.

"Abhi, who was that?" she asks so that he peeks over the top of the cradle where he was watching his sister to say,

"The doctor." he says simply as she watches him go never once looking back. Shaking her head, she turns to Abhi's parents and offers to make them dinner seeing as if she has food anyway. They refuse politely so instead Mya leaves behind the chia tea saying that they might need it to soothe their own worries. After a few moments stay Mya starts on back home pondering over the man she had run into. She's lived in Calcutta for nearly four months now and had never—ever—seen him before—anywhere. Slightly out of it she doesn't notice the car she's going to cross paths with until someone grabs her arm and pulls her out of the way. The car horn squeals making her snap out of her thoughts and shake as it goes by mere feet from her.

"You should watch where you're going." a familiar voice says so turning Mya see it's the doctor who helped Aashi. He doesn't even look into her eyes before letting go of her arm and going back down the road so that she has to call out,

"Wait!" turning slightly on his heel, he looks at her as she says,

"Thank you for helping Aashi."

"You know them?" he wonders softly turning a bit more to see her and give her a once over, but very modestly.

"I'm Abhi's schoolteacher." Mya replies simply going over towards him and stopping a few paces away holds out her hand for him to take saying,

"My name's Mya Wall, err, Wallace. But I use 'Wall' because it's easier for everyone to say." the man looks from her hand to her face wearily before tentatively taking her hand saying,

"Bruce." giving him a smile she wonders as he drops her hand,

"How long have you been here? No offense, but I've been around for at least four months and have never seen you before." Bruce chuckles dryly saying,

"I've been here longer than that, but I like to keep to myself." that explains it, but even so Mya's curious so asks this time,

"Where do you live?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asks sounding both worried and annoyed so that she takes two steps back saying in surprise,

"I was only curious, I didn't mean anything by it." Bruce exhales deeply before running a hand through his hair and looks away. Sensing silence about to follow, Mya gives him another smile before saying,

"It was nice to meet you."

"Uh, likewise." and then he's back down the road again as if he'd never spoken to her at all, let alone probably saved her life. She watches him go for a moment following him to the very outskirts of town. To her surprise she figures out that he lives near her, probably her nearest neighbor in that area. This makes no sense to her, how could he live so close by and she's never seen him before? Is he that much of an antisocial person?

"Who the hell are you?" she mutters under her breath before heading home only a different way as to not cross paths with him again.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One~

The next day Mya goes early to Abhi's house to check on Aashi and is happy to find her bubbly and smiling again. Her fever is down and nearly gone and she's eating better than she had been before. Her parents are beside themselves knowing she'll be ok but Mya has to keep silent about her thoughts. Whatever Bruce had given she must have been a powerful and expensive antibiotic for this to happen so quickly. Either that or it was just a simple injection or a pain killer. After she leaves, she walked Abhi to the schoolhouse where everyone is waiting for her outside playing.

"Inside children!" she calls so that they all run in and takes their seats so she can begin the lesson. As usual half the day goes by rather quickly and before long its lunch time and recess with the children playing football outside. She watches with a motherly gaze helping those who fall and patching up minor injuries. Just before the second half of school can begin, Mya notices a man she knows as a vendor from the market coming over. Elderly with gray hair and light brown eyes, his wrinkled face is filled with worry and sorrow.

"Everyone inside." she says so that they groan but follow her lead as she shouts over her shoulder,

"And start your work please!" the man stops a ways away from her saying quickly,

"Forgive me Ms. Wall but I must ask a favor from you."

"What is it Agraj?" Mya asks seeing his worry as he says,

"My wife she is sick, I wanted to know where the doctor is. Abhi's parents said he lives in town but I can't find him." word travels fast doesn't it Mya thinks silently to herself before telling him,

"How is your wife?"

"She doesn't sleep or eat; she has a burning fever and coughs often. Please can you find him for me?" puffing out a breath of air, Mya says weakly,

"I'll try Agraj, but I can't guarantee anything." that's when he pulls out a few coins saying,

"I can pay, I can really."

"That's not the problem—but I'll see what I can do." with that she gives him a gentle pat on the shoulder before waving to the school so that he understands and begins to leave. Now Mya is torn as to what to do, either find Bruce and ask for his help or let an old woman die a most likely painful death. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Mya returns to the schoolhouse and finishes up the lesson early to try and find Bruce. While the children leave, Mya packs up her things before walking as quickly as she can on to where she'd watch Bruce had gone. Several long minutes later she comes across a tiny shack, for that's all it really was. She can hear someone inside and taking a deep breath goes up to the door and knocks. From inside Bruce stops what he's doing, reading, to stare at the door with a wary eye. Who on earth could that be? Standing up he goes over to the door and opens it slightly to see Mya standing on the other side.

"Um, can I help you?" he asks keeping the door just open enough to see a sliver of her as she says honestly,

"I hope so, an elderly woman is very sick and her husband came to me asking for 'the doctor'." Bruce groans rolling his eyes muttering,

"Word travels too fast." giving him a sympathetic smile, Mya tells Bruce,

"He's willing to pay, but I told him I'd have to go find you first."

"How did you find me?" Bruce asks his worry turning to mild interest—and anger. Noticing this, Mya steps back saying,

"You happen to live near me, I sort of follow you here. But don't worry I won't let anyone know you're here. Honestly, I just want to know if you'll help or not."

"What are her symptoms?" Bruce asks keeping the door not moving as Mya explains and he groans again saying with a deep breath,

"I don't have enough medicine to help the whole town."

"But can you at least try? You don't have to use medicine, just what you can." Mya says trying not to sound desperate but she honestly can't think of an elderly woman dying without someone trying to at least help. Seeing her face and soft eyes, Bruce says to her,

"I can't, I'm sorry but I can't. I really don't want everyone in town to know I can help them. It's not like I don't care, believe me I do. But my life is complicated as it is without everyone knowing I exist." Mya's eyes narrow slightly as she crosses her arms saying,

"So you'll let an elderly woman die a painful death?"

"Listen, Ms. Wall or whatever your name is, I don't want any trouble—please." now its Bruce's turn to beg as his grip on the door tightens and he tries to keep his anger in check. She's pressing all the wrong buttons and she doesn't even know it. But she does, she can see his eyes darkening and takes another few steps back saying softly,

"Ok, ok I get it. I'll just leave you be." turning to go, Mya leaves Bruce to watch her leave and closes the door so he can rest his back against it. He can hear her footsteps disappearing and closes his eyes fighting down his anger, now mostly at himself. Mya is now completely down the road and decides to escape on home and hopefully not be bothered by Agraj. She can only hope his wife goes peacefully, and that's about it. Then a thought strikes her and running on home unlocks her door and goes to her bedroom. Under her bed is half of the money she earns from work and so counting out what she thinks will cover the medication runs the rest of the way to the only pharmacy in town. Stepping inside she's greeted with air conditioning but doesn't bother to enjoy it. Going up to the counter where the pharmacy tech stands, a British man named Jack who has dark red hair and green eyes, she explains the symptoms of Agraj's wife to him and asks,

"What would I need to buy?" he tells her but says it cost more than she has right now. Pouting to herself she looks up saying with a strong voice,

"I'll pay you the rest later." so putting the money on the counter he looks up at her saying,

"Who's it for?"

"My dearest friend." Mya says honestly but Jack doesn't buy it, but does believe her fear filled eyes. Going into the back he gets out a small glass vial explaining how to use it, but she really isn't listening—she has to get it back to Bruce. Putting it into her bag, she thanks him before running all the way back to Bruce's house. Knocking on the door without thinking, she hears him inside snap,

"Go away!"

"Bruce please! I got the medicine for her just give it to her!" inside Bruce stares at the door in shock—she did what now?! Slowly standing and reaching for the door he stops himself saying under his breath,

"I can't." before going back to his couch only he hears he plead,

"I bought it with my own money that way you wouldn't have to. Please I'll do anything to pay you back!" at these words Bruce feels his shoulders sag hearing the desperation in her voice. Walking back over to the door he opens it and sees her trying to not cry. In her hand is the vial of medication which he knows first-hand is expensive, especially for someone on a teacher's salary.

"Where," he tries to ask only Mya grabs his hand and pulls him out the door but he pauses to say,

"Let me get my bag." he drops her hand and goes back inside quickly picking up his medical bag and then goes outside once more. He takes the vial putting it into his bag before following her to the market as she explains the wife is to a vendor in town. When they reach the market it's busy with people buying dinner but they manage to find Agraj who upon seeing Mya looks beyond relieved.

"Where is your wife?" Bruce asks in a professional tone so that the elderly man waves the two into the back of his tiny store where they both can hear his wife coughing. As they enter they see her fragile figure on a cot and her eyes slightly glazed over. Mya watches from the doorway as Bruce checks her over before getting out his syringe and after taking out only what's needed gives her the injection. He gives the man instructions as to how to treat her now and Mya explains back in Hindi so he can better understand. They stay a bit longer, only for Agraj to pay Bruce before leaving. Before he can even sneak away into the crowd Bruce finds himself in a tight hug and Mya saying into his shoulder,

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter Two

**I know this story is a bit slow in the beginning, but try and give it a chance.**

Chapter Two~

In shock Bruce feels her warmth seeping into his chilled body and closes his eyes to relish in the moment as best he can before pulling away. Mya shakes her head about to apologize but he interrupts her saying,

"I did my share."

"Yes, yes I know and thank you for that. Now to pay you back." but Bruce holds his hands up saying honestly,

"You don't have to really; I didn't even want the money offered."

"I know but I won't take no for an answer. I'll cook you dinner or something, not pay you in cash. That way you won't feel bad." Mya tells him so that he blows out some air that ruffles his bangs. Mya giggles slightly before tilting her head asking,

"So what do you think?" not wanting to upset her or himself, Bruce caves and nods so that Mya grins from ear to ear. Taking his hand, she tugs him along the market buying things to make for dinner. On his part Bruce can't believe how much this woman, or really young woman, is willing to go out of her way to thank him. People don't bother to thank him let alone do anything for him. He was still getting used to the idea of getting paid for his help. Finished buying dinner, Mya turns to ask him,

"Your place or mine?" he actually coughs a bit at this making Mya roll her eyes and smirks a bit at his reaction.

"Uh, I guess yours." he says this so she won't have to see his living arrangements feeling embarrassed enough already. So the two find themselves in Mya's house with Mya cooking and humming to herself. Bruce sits awkwardly on the couch wringing his hands wishing he was home instead in a young woman's house, let alone a lovely young woman's house. Closing his eyes he checks his pulse and tries to calm it as Mya comes over saying,

"Here you go." setting a plate and cup before him as he snaps his eyes open to find cooked fish and tea before him. It actually looks better than he often eats ninety nine percent of the time and tries not to scoff it down.

"So what are you doing in India?" Mya asks watching him eat timidly as if not to gobble the meal down. He glances up at her before saying,

"Not work if that's what you're thinking."

"I was thinking vacation actually." Mya teases so that the corners of his lips turn up just enough for her to notice.

"What are you doing here then?" Bruce wonders so that Mya replies,

"Not business if that's what you're thinking." the corners of his lips turn up a bit more as Bruce sets down his plate and takes another sip of his tea. They sit in a bit of an awkward silence before Mya stands to clean up their plates.

"I still have to pay the other half of the medicine." she says whipping her hands on a towel and watches in surprise as Bruce takes out the other half of the money due saying,

"Now we're even." with wide eyes she takes the money not really knowing what to say, but there is nothing to be said. He turns to go saying over his shoulder softly,

"Have a good night Ms. Wallace." then he's gone leaving Mya staring at his back before back at the money. With a smile, she walks to the pharmacy and finds Jack just about to close up.

"Here," she says giving him the money so that he laughs saying,

"You always keep your word."

"I try." she tells him before he has to ask,

"You're not a doctor, so how the hell did you help your friend out?" chewing her lower lip, Mya tries to think of an answer but he stops her with,

"You know what, I don't wanna know. Keep your secrets, you always do." he pockets the money before wishing her a goodnight and goes on home himself. Shaking her head, Mya returns home to find the place empty and eerily silent. It was the first time in forever she'd had company and she actually enjoyed Bruce's—even if he was silent and shy. Smiling softly to herself, she changes for bed, locks her door, goes to her bedroom and gets under the blanket to go to sleep. Just about asleep, Mya is woken by banging on the door and a shouting voice call,

"Mya!" groggily, she sits up and swings her legs over the side of her bed before putting on a robe and going to the door. Upon opening it she finds its Abhi sobbing loudly so that she bends down asking,

"What happened now?"

"She—she—" but he can't finish his words as she ushers him inside to sit on the couch so he can calm down. He's shivering so much his teeth are chattering so Mya gets her blanket asking him again as she takes both of his hands,

"What happened?"

"She died Mya." blinking in shock, Mya watches him collapse into her arms and holds him tightly hushing him.

"Do your parents know you're here?" she asks but he shakes his head sobbing,

"I don't want to go home." soothing out his hair, Mya picks him up into her arms and brings him to her bedroom saying,

"Just rest here." covering him with the blanket she grabs some clothes to change into in order to go tell his parents' he's ok. Dressing in the bathroom into something simple, when she comes out she finds him passed out from crying and frowns. With a heavy heart she goes to his home to find the door covered in a black sheet. Gently she pulls it aside to see the cradle covered in flowers and beads with Abhi's mother sobbing.

"Ms. Wall," her husband says in a bitter tone before snapping,

"That doctor killed my baby."

"No he didn't, she was probably too sick to completely fight the infection. He did his best, I know he tried." she replies before saying how his son is sleeping in her house. The man shakes his head dejectedly before going back over to his wife saying,

"Get out of my house and send my boy home." feeling both his sorrow and rage, Mya leaves saying a tiny prayer for the poor baby. She's not even halfway home when she collapses onto the ground sobbing herself. The baby was only two months old.

"Ms. Wallace?" a voice calls so that she glances up to see a pair of shoes in her line of vision. Glancing up she sees it's Bruce who was heading back home himself when he spotted her collapse and worried went to see if she was alright.

"She's dead." she could only say as he bends down blinking upon when he realizing who she means.

"I'm so sorry." he says softly but she can only nod as she stands with him helping her up. Holding her arm to steady her, Bruce feels incredibly sorry for her and can only imagine how the family must feel. And how he feels now too—what a failure he is.

"At least you tried." Mya says interrupting his thoughts so that he blinks down at her saying in a tight voice,

"But I didn't save her."

"But you tried, you did your best—that's all anyone can do." Mya tells him but he steps back waving a hand over himself saying,

"You don't know me Ms. Wallace, don't pretend to know me."

"Your right I don't know you Bruce, but if it makes you feel any better—I want to." Bruce only turns away from her saying tightly,

"No you don't." then he's gone down the road hands in his pockets trying to ignore her quiet sobs.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three~

Four days later after the funeral is held for Aashi, Mya finds herself unable to focus on her work. She finds out that Agraj's wife is completely better though, even upright and dancing again. She finds only so much happiness knowing this however. Mya completely avoids Bruce's house not wanting to disturb him in anyway. She instead does her best to get by at work and help the children, throwing herself into doing just that. The children notice her change but don't ask why; they had heard about Aashi's death and assumed she was affected just as they were. By day five Mya is feeling a bit better and enough so that she could play football with the children again. That evening when she was getting dinner that she spots Bruce across the way trying to buy something. Confused, she makes her way over to see him at a flower stand trying to buy white flowers. Once his purchase is made he turns away from her sight and disappears into the crowd. A bittersweet smile comes to her face as she figure out why he had bought the flowers, for him to pay his respects to Aashi. With that very thought she buys some flowers herself in order to try and 'pretend' to find him. It's just before the sun is setting sending colors into the skies when Mya comes to the graveyard and spies Bruce sitting quietly on a wooden bench. Pretending not to see him, she walks into the graveyard and put her flowers on Aashi's grave that's still covered in dolls and flowers and other trinkets.

"I know what you're doing here." she hears Bruce say so that she puts on an innocent face and says,

"Oh, I didn't see—" but Bruce interrupts her saying with a dry chuckle,

"You just wanted to see me." sighing knowing the jig was up, Mya nods saying honestly,

"I was worried." Bruce looked away from her not wanting to see her face, her eyes. They stayed that way for a very long time before Mya speaks up saying,

"You can't wallow in self-pity forever Bruce." he only chuckles dryly again saying bitterly,

"You don't know me Ms. Wallace."

"It's Mya by the way, and I already told you I want to." now he looks up at her and stands saying with a tired voice allowing his mask to fall,

"Look, I understand you feel bad for me, but don't alright? I don't want pity."

"It's not pity Bruce, it's called compassion." Mya tells him stepping up to him before wrapping her arms around his middle to give him a hug. He stands motionless for a few seconds before timidly putting one hand on her head. He breathes in pomegranates and rain and closes his eyes as his whole body relaxes into her gentle embrace. When she lets go she looks up at him saying with a small smile,

"Feel better?" Bruce actually nods making Mya grin before saying,

"How about dinner, on me." he smirks saying in a wry tone,

"Is this a date?"

"Do you want it to be?" she says back in an equally wry voice so that he actually smiles and shakes his head with a small smile, though inside he's quaking at the very thought. Without another word he follows her home then once inside her house sits on her couch feeling a bit better than he had the last time he was here. He looks around her place seeing dozens of signs and posters from all over the world and calls,

"You traveled a lot have you?"

"Everywhere I could, you should see my passport." she laughs before bringing over their meal of chicken and curry with rice. As they eat in silence it's a much easier quiet than it had been before. Maybe it's because they feel better about the situation, or just about being around each other in general.

"So, tell me something about yourself." Mya says so that Bruce chuckles asking her,

"What do you want to know?"

"Um, how about what your last name is?" Mya wonders so that he blinks and freezes for a millisecond before saying,

"Banner, Bruce Banner." nodding, Mya tells him,

"Well since you know my last name I'll tell you that I'm twenty-six." Bruce raises an eyebrow so that she laughs outright saying,

"Yeah I know I look younger than I am, I get that a lot." he gives her a smile before they lap into silence again; Bruce unable to believe she's twenty-six, Mya wondering how old he is. When they're done with dinner Mya offers,

"Maybe next time I can have dinner at your place."

"Is that a self-invitation?" Bruce smiles so that she shrugs before giving him his third hug saying,

"I hope not." instead of shying away from her embrace Bruce puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles feeling oh so much better. When he pulls away he heads for the door but turns to glance over his shoulder saying,

"Is Friday night alright?"

"Of course it is." Mya says with a wide grin before wishing him a goodnight. He smiles before heading off home whistling to himself. Only he's not even halfway down the way when he hears a scream and the sound of breaking glass. Turning around quickly, he calls,

"Mya?" only he hears back,

"BRUCE!" so that he goes running to her house to find the door kicked in and a man in the mist of punching her in the face so that she falls onto the ground.

"Hey!" Bruce shouts so that the man turns around to reveal it's a thin scraggly man with blazing eyes; a burglar who saw an easy target and wanted to try and take it. Once he sees Bruce he drops Mya onto the ground and goes for Bruce, grabbing him by the collar and pulling upwards with yellow teeth wickedly shining.

"Let him go!" Mya cries only Bruce puts both hands on the man's wrist and says in a very low voice,

"Let, me, go." he punctuates each word before starting to squeeze the man's wrist so that he actually drops Bruce, cradling one wrist more than the other. Bruce steps towards Mya who's on the ground bleeding from a cut on her forehead as the man glares at his back before deciding to throw caution to the wind and charge at Bruce. Only Bruce turns around just in time and throws the man right out the door so that he flies several feet before landing on the ground. In shock the man stands and stumbles off leaving Bruce panting watching him flee. Running a hand through his hair, Bruce turns to find Mya slumped over holding her head with tears in her eyes.

"Mya," he says softly bending before her and trying to make eye contact only her eyes are glazed over slightly. All his anger vanishes as he scoops her up into his arms and cradles her to his chest, bringing her into her bedroom. Propping her up on pillows, he goes to her kitchen to find a first-aid kit and get some water for her. Once back in her bedroom he finds her lying on her side fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, Bruce sets both items on the nightstand and turns to leaves but thinks better of it. What if that man comes back? What if he comes back with more than just himself? Glancing over his shoulder at her sleeping figure, Bruce goes to her front door and closes it as best he can before going over to the couch to try and make himself comfortable. He'd hate himself forever if something was to happen to her. And worst of all he almost let out the Other Guy on an innocent man. He had seen red when he watched him punch Mya, she didn't deserve that. Before he knows it though he's asleep on the couch and the house falls into silence. Sometime in the early morning Mya wakes with a killer headache and blinking around the room spots the water glass and first-aid kit. She also hears snoring from the other room and so standing on jelly legs walks in to find Bruce asleep on her couch. Sighing at his curled and crunched figure, she heads back into her bedroom and grabbed her blanket to cover him with. Carefully she covers him not wanting to wake him up but just before she could sneak away she hears his groggy voice ask,

"How do you feel?" turning back around, Mya watches him sit up and stretch and noticed his shirt was ripped in a few places and has to wonder why.

"I'm ok—thank you." Bruce can only nod as he stands up to go but before he does he holds out his arms so that Mya can run into them. She starts to sob and shake so that he hushes her gently, running his hand through her hair promising himself he won't let anything happen to her again.


	5. Chapter Four

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, just got out of the hospital. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter Four~

After that Bruce and Mya end up becoming friends, almost overnight—which it kind of was. Mya goes over to his place for dinner on Friday to find it a small and sad place, but she doesn't mind really. Three weeks go by in this fashion with them growing more at ease with one another. They share stories about their travels; Mya about her trips to far off places, Bruce about his brief getaways. They share what they can without exposing too much about themselves. They can't share too much of their past—not yet anyway. On Monday of the fourth week before school starts again, Mya finds herself working extra hard since she discovered that half of the school supplied had been stolen. She ended up buying out the supplies store of books and other items she'd need and had to work double time to catch the children up. It was one day before she arrived at the school that she spots the children playing with someone and when the person turned around she discovered it to be Bruce of all people. Dressed in khakis with a purple shirt, he turned to her and grinned so that she had to smile back. Upon seeing her the children called,

"Play with us!" so she laughs and they begin a football game. Bruce is captain of one team and Mya the other. They played at least two full games before Mya decides that school needs to start. Only before she could call the game an end one of the girls accidently knocked Bruce over so that the kids started to dog pile him.

"Ok enough!" she laughs helping the children off him as she hears Bruce's cheery laughter so that once all the kids were off he stands dusting himself off. As the children run inside one calls looking over their shoulder,

"Come play again soon!" making Bruce smile and wave calling back,

"I'll try!"

"You're good with kids." Mya says as Bruce shrugs saying,

"They're a good bunch." with that Mya tells him she better start school but he stops her with,

"I um, wanted to know if you wanted to go to the festival with me?" of course Mya grins saying,

"I'd love to." nodding, Bruce let her go back to work but Mya couldn't focus at all—she had a real date with him. By the time school ends she can't hide the ridiculous smile on her face as she rushes on home to get ready for the festival which was this afternoon. Instead of her jeans and plain t-shirt she had been wearing she changes into a jade colored sari with golden stars on it. She's halfway ready to go when she hears a knock on her door, which she had managed to get fixed with a new lock and set of keys.

"Coming!" she calls going over to the door wondering why she felt so giddy about this. Upon opening the door she finds Bruce standing there and when he notices her he grins wide.

"You look great." he says honestly before holding out his arm for her to take. Giggling at his chivalry, Mya takes it as they head for the market where the festival was being held. Once there they find the whole place decorated in colorful flags, hanging lights and filled with music and laughter. They go from stand to stand buying small bits of food before Mya spies a small group of musicians.

"Come on!" she calls taking Bruce's hand and dragging him over before he says in a dry chuckle,

"I can't dance."

"It doesn't matter just try!" she says with a grin taking both his hands and swinging them side to side. A few minutes later Bruce is grinning ear to ear dancing with Mya as if he's been all his life. For once in his life he feels—amazing. He can't get her smile out of his mind or her laughter which is infectious. He can't help but smile and laugh along with her and feel—normal. It's near midnight when they start on back home the two of them laughing as if they'd known each other for ages. Coming to her house, Mya turns to thank him and kisses his cheek saying against his skin,

"Goodnight Bruce." before he can reply she's already in her house leaving him holding his cheek staring at her door. Did she really just kiss him? With a goofy grin he starts on back home only stops when he hears someone calling out to him. Turning, he sees it's a boy who's crying and saying,

"Are—are you the doctor?"

"I am, what's wrong?" he asks slowly as the boy clearly doesn't understand English very well. Instead the boy switches to Hindi explaining his brother is ill. Shaking his head, Bruce begrudgingly follows the boy to his home where he finds the boy's brother rolling around on his bed. Going over what was wrong, he did his best knowing it's what Mya would want him to do. Once he's done and halfway out the door, a girl comes in begging him to help her too. Holding money in her hands, Bruce sighs and follows her—to the very outskirts of town away from everyone. Mya for her part can't sleep, something feels—off. Instead, she dresses in plain jeans and a t-shirt before going to Bruce's house only to find him not there and the house dark. Not knowing where to look, she decides to try and find him in the market wondering if he's there. Somehow she finds herself along the very edge of the town where she notices several figures in all black around a tiny shack. Each and every figure is holding a gun in their hands and are dressed head to toe in black. She only takes two steps forward before she's grabbed from behind and lets out a scream of fright. She's dragged towards the shack where the man holding her says,

"Agent Romanoff we have a trespasser."

"Let me go!" Mya shouts in utter fear before turning to see a figure standing in the doorway.

"BRUCE!" and upon seeing her Bruce's face goes red as he snarls,

"Let her go this instant!" from behind him appears a woman with short curly red hair in a black lacy dress, with a gun in her hands. She nods to the man holding Mya who literally drops her onto the ground.

"Mya are you ok?" Bruce asks going over to help her up as she curls into his chest afraid over what the earth is going on. The woman comes over as Bruce glares at her saying in a tight voice,

"She isn't a part of this." the woman seeing how tightly he's holding Mya steps back but keeps the gun in clear sight as she says,

"Then she doesn't need to be here." Mya looking up between Bruce and the woman asks in a shaky voice,

"What's going on Bruce?" looking down at her, Bruce pulls her back saying as he takes her face into his hands,

"I have to leave for a while," she's about to protest when he cuts her off saying,

"Please Mya, I have to go. It's not really an option that I don't." Mya turns to the woman who stands eerily still and silent she asks,

"Who are you anyway?"

"Agent Romanoff, and that's all you need to know. Now," she waves for the men standing around the three in a tight formation to remove Mya but Bruce grabs ahold of her protectively saying,

"Promise me something."

"It depends on what that promise is." Agent Romanoff says not liking how angry Bruce is getting as he says slowly,

"Take her somewhere safe, I don't want her a part of this in anyway. I want your word she'll be safe." Agent Romanoff narrows her eyes but quickly realizes he won't leave until she at least makes a promise—or sorts.

"Alright I promise, I won't let anything happen to her. But she does need to leave."

"No," Mya starts to say but Agent Romanoff comes over saying as she gives her a small smile,

"Don't worry, you get to pick where you want to go and I'll personally see that you get there." turning between Bruce and Agent Romanoff, Mya steps out of Bruce's protective hold saying evenly,

"I have a good friend in Germany." nodding again, Agent Romanoff gives orders to the men saying,

"Take Doctor Banner to the helicopter while I make arrangements for Ms. Wallace here."

"Wait how the hell do you know my name?!" Mya snaps but she's already being led away from Bruce who calls,

"I'll see you soon! I promise!" she watches him leave as tells Agent Romanoff the city; Stuttgart.


	6. Chapter Five

**And the chaos begins!**

Chapter Five~

Mya watches as the airport comes into view with her head against the window of the plane. She had to leave literally two days ago following her run into with Agent Romanoff who made every arrangement needed from plane tickets to passport checks. It scared her how much Agent Romanoff knew about her but she didn't question it, she didn't want to and she was too worried about Bruce to question it. She hadn't been able to say goodbye to anyone, Agent Romanoff wouldn't let her. When the plane finally comes to a complete stop and they begin letting people off the plane she grabs her suitcase covered in stamps from around the world and starts off the plane. After going through security and passport control she goes to get her bags in the terminal where she spies her old professor waiting for her. Her professor in college, he had agreed to meet her at the airport and see her to the hotel. Dressed in a navy blue suit and darker blue tie, he's a middle aged man with graying black hair and soft green eyes as he smiles and gives her a hug saying,

"Good to see you again Mya."

"And you too Professor Burns." Mya says smiling though it's a weak one but he doesn't seem to notice as he takes her bag for her. He leads her to the taxi outside the airport waiting where he puts her bag in before offering the door for her. Once inside the taxi, the two talk about what they have been doing over the years. But Professor Burns is more interested in what she had been up to however. He hadn't heard from her in years and now she decides to visit him, how strange indeed. Coming to her hotel a few hours later after a long conversation, Mya gets out thanking him again as he says,

"I have to go to a fundraiser tonight; would you like to come with me?"

"What, like a date?" she wonders slyly so that he laughs shaking his head telling her with a smile,

"No as a friend my dear. I haven't seen you in years and now you're here, why now go out on the town?" laughing now herself, Mya agrees so that he says that it will be at the museum in town and to find a fancy dress to wear. Upon entering the hotel Mya realizes that it's an incredibly expensive and fancy place. She checks into her room which she finds out to be a suite where she feels very awkward in upon entering. She was used to living in a smallish house not a one bedroom suite with air conditioning and fresh running water. She can't even figure out how Agent Romanoff was able to get this reservation, let alone pay for it or anything of that sort. After unpacking her things and spending some time settling in, she ends up having to ask the concierges the names of stores for gowns and dresses for special events. The lady behind the counter, a cheery blond haired young woman, is more than happy to help her and tell her a few good stores. Only when Mya leaves and has exited the hotel the woman put a hand to her ear saying softly under her breath,

"She just left." meanwhile Mya goes to the few stores she had been told to go to in order to find something to wear tonight. At last she comes to one store that was tucked away in a shopping center. Several dresses later she's about to give up when she finds a beautiful jade strap gown with golden beads around the neckline. Trying it on, she looked at herself in the mirror and wondered silently to herself—would Bruce like her in this? Shaking her head fiercely she buys the gown and returns to the hotel to quickly get ready, it's almost time for the event. As she's getting ready she gets a call from Professor Burns asking,

"Are you almost ready my dear?"

"Just about, I'll be done when you get here." and with that she quickly changes into her gown, doing her hair in a loose bun so that some of her hair falls around her face, her make up with a light peach lipstick and eyeliner around her eyes. Several minutes later she receives another call from Professor Burns saying he's waiting for her downstairs in the lobby. Coming into the lobby, she finds him in a fine pressed tuxedo with a wide grin on his face.

"You look fantastic my dear." Mya smiles weakly as he offers his arm to her which she takes. Outside she finds a limo waiting for them and as she gets in he tells her what the event is for. She listens with little care pretending to be interested. She wished she'd hear from Bruce, she's so worried about him. After a short ride they arrive at the museum and stepping out Mya finds herself feeling sheepish and worried. Entering the building, she sticks close to Professor Burns until she loses him in the crowd. She ends up making small talk with a few people before stepping away from everyone to get some air. With a glass of champagne, she watches in the corner before noticing someone coming down the stairs. With curled black hair behind his pale neck, he wears a black suite with emerald green and gold scarf and he holds a golden cane in one hand—which he uses to smack one of the guards. Dropping her glass, Mya covers her mouth as the man flips the speaker of the event over onto a slab of marble and gets out some strange device. In horror she watches him stick the device into the man's skull as people begin to flee in terror. The strange man looks around before his eyes met her eyes; beryl orbs filled with ice. Frozen in her spot, she watches the man walk over to her as his outfit changes into some sort of armor, a curved horned helmet on his head and his cane now a scepter with glowing blue tip.

"Why hello there dear." he says in a smooth voice before Mya darts for the doors shaking all over. Outside she finds everyone from the event trying to escape before several figures of the man from inside appears.

"Kneel before me," one of the figures says who stands before everyone before he screams,

"I said—KNEEL!" and as the other figures stomp their scepters onto the ground everyone sinks to the ground and onto their knees, including Mya. Mya watches the man walk through the crowd arms open and a cheery grin on his face as he says,

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble of power, for identity. You were made—to be ruled. In the end—you will always kneel." as everyone stays still Mya watches an elderly man stand and say boldly,

"Not to men like you."

"There are no men like me." the stranger says but the elderly man replies in an unwavering voice,

"There are always men like you." turning her gaze between the elderly man and stranger, Mya watches as the strange lifts the scepter saying,

"Look to your elder people, let him be the example." but before he can do anything Mya shoots up saying,

"Stop!" the stranger turns to see her with an inquisitive look on his face before his smile grows wicked. Standing straight as she can Mya says,

"Kill me instead."

"You would wish for death child?" he asks walking towards her slowly but she only says looking him dead in the eye,

"I don't wish for death, but I'd rather die than he." the stranger looks her up and down slowly before a confuse look crosses his face. In a flash of blue, red and white someone jumps in front of Mya and standing protectively before her says,

"You know, last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier, the man out of time." the stranger says before the man before her turns over his shoulder slightly to say,

"Get down." and following his words Mya ducks as from overhead she hears what sounds like a jet and looking up finds a strange looking jet and a familiar voice saying,

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." but the man—Loki it seems—fires a blast from his scepter instead which causes the jet to bank to one side so it doesn't get hit. Next thing she knows Mya is watching the two men fight and her eyes widen when she sees who the second man is; Captain America! As she watches the fight continues Mya hears—rock music? Again she looks up and sees another figure; Iron Man who fires a blast at Loki who falls onto some stairs hard. As Iron Man lands he aims a blaster at him saying,

"Make a move Reindeer Games." but Loki raises his hands so that Iron Man tells him,

"Good move." it's only then that Mya realizes she's the only one standing other than Iron Man and Captain America who exchanges brief words. When she catches Loki's gaze again she feels a chill like ice creep up her spine and before she knows it she feels weak all over. Falling onto her knees, she holds herself up by her hands trying to breathe normally.

"I know your face, why do I know your face?" she hears a voice inside her head say just before darkness takes over her mind and she ends up passing out only seeing a pair of beryl eyes in her mind.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six~

Everything is hazy for Mya as she tries to wake herself up, her head hurts like hell and she feels as if her body is made out of lead. Slowly and carefully she opens her eyes only to close them tightly again when she's greeted by a bright light overhead. From somewhere nearby she hears footsteps and a female voice ask,

"Are you awake miss?" once again Mya tries to open her eyes this time able to stand the light overhead to find herself lying down slightly raised in a hospital room. She's hooked up to a heart rate monitor and being given and IV of who knows what. Looking down at herself, Mya discovers she's in hospital scrubs; pants and a loose shirt. Turning her head she sees a woman she knows from the hotel who smiles gently down at her asking,

"How do you feel?"

"Horrible, what—what happened?" Mya asks but the woman can't seem to find words to answer her with. Instead the door of the room opens and in walks another woman, this one in a uniform with brown hair in a bun behind her head and dark brown eyes.

"Ms. Wallace good to see you awake." she says calmly as Mya sits up asking,

"Where am I?" the woman sighs before waving the other woman out whom quickly departs so that it's just Mya and the newcomer. When the door closes again the woman says,

"My name is Agent Hill, and currently you're on the Helicarrier. You were brought here after the incident in Stuttgart. Agent Romanoff wasn't too pleased that you were brought here but Rogers and Stark demanded you be treated." blinking at this, Mya's eyes widen as she asks,

"Where's Bruce?" the woman, Agent Hill, frowns at this question knowing it would come sooner or later. Agent Romanoff had informed her about the—situation—between the two in India. Mya waits for an answer none to patiently before Agent Hill says instead,

"You're going to be debriefed by Director Fury in an hour, I suggest you try and rest until then." and then she's heading for the door but Mya snaps,

"I want to know where Bruce is damn it!" turning over her shoulder, Agent Hill looks at Mya who's face is clearly full of anger before saying carefully,

"Perhaps the Director will tell you." then she's gone leaving Mya alone in the hospital room pouting. She knows Bruce had been taken by Agent Romanoff somewhere and now that she and the agent were in the same place so then Bruce had to be too—right? An hour ticks by incredibly slowly for Mya, before again the door opens to reveal a man in all black from military boots to trench coat with one eye covered by an eye patch. He stops before her bed as another man enters in a suit and tie like something out of Men in Black giving her a friendly smile.

"Ms. Wallace do you know why you were brought here?" the man before her bed, who must be Director Fury, asks. Mya nods saying as she shifts uncomfortably under his piercing gaze,

"Because Agent Romanoff was told to by Captain America and Iron Man." the corners of Director Fury's lips turn up ever so slightly before he shakes his head and says,

"Because you interfered in a SHIELD matter involving a hostile being intent on taking over Earth." blinking at this, Mya turns to the other man who says with a shrug of his shoulders,

"It's true." for his part Director Fury is watching Mya with an interested gaze as she looked about the room again before asking,

"Where's Bruce?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd ask," he says before adding,

"He's currently working for us to locate a potentially deadly device. The fact you know this at all means you're now in protective custody."

"WHAT?!" Mya shouts bolting upright in bed so that the other man says calmly,

"Calm down Ms. Wallace, we're the good guys in this."

"Then let me see Bruce." Mya demands hotly glaring daggers at Director Fury who turns to the second man saying,

"Agent Coulson, inform Doctor Banner he's getting a visitor." the man, Agent Coulson, nods before leaving the room so that it's just Mya and the Director. They stare at each other for a while before Director Fury says,

"Enjoy your stay Ms. Wallace, Agent Coulson will collect you to visit Doctor Banner in a few moments." then he's gone leaving Mya alone again. Flopping back down on the bed, Mya runs everything that's happened so far through her mind. When the door opens again she jumps upright only to see it's Agent Coulson who's brought with him the doctor to help remove the hospital equipment. As she unplugs her from the heart rate monitor and IV, the doctor gives her some medication in case she feels any pain and tells her she can come visit whenever she feels she needs to. Happy that she's getting to see Bruce again, Mya follows Agent Coulson who smiles at her enthusiasm and waves for her to follow him outside. Once in the hallway Mya finds herself in a labyrinth of hallways and corridors and staircases leading both up and down. Staring around in wonder, she can't help but try and figure out how big this place is let alone what a Helicarrier is.

"Don't worry; we won't let you get lost." Agent Coulson says seeing her worry filled eyes but that doesn't sit well with her—who's this 'we' anyway? After seemingly forever going up and down stairs and through different corridors and hallways, they come to a glass door where inside Mya can see a huge laboratory and Bruce looking exhausted. He's wearing what she had last seen him in, with shoulders sagging from lack of sleep.

"Bruce!" she cries as soon as the door opens and at her voice he turns around only to be hugged which he readily returns. Putting his cheek atop her head he inhales pomegranates and rain, none of them seeing Agent Coulson departing with a small smile on his face, before Bruce pulls back asking Mya,

"What are you doing here?" then he sees her in hospital scrubs and asks looking her over with worry,

"Are you hurt?"

"No Bruce, and I'm here because of what happened in Stuttgart. I was there Bruce when it all happened." Bruce's face turned from worry and concern to annoyance and anger but Mya hugs him tightly again saying,

"Please don't be mad at them, it wasn't their fault."

"They promised me you'd be safe." he says in a tight voice that to Mya sound almost like a growl but when they pull apart again they both hear footsteps and turn to see several heavily armed figures walking down the hall. But it's who they're guarding that makes Bruce put a protective arm around Mya's waist—Loki. He glances over at the two with an icy glare directed right at Bruce. Mya watches the exchange and wonders—for the briefest of moments—did she see jealousy in his eyes? When he's down the hall Bruce turns to Mya saying to her,

"Why don't you stay here for a while?"

"To keep an eye on me?" Mya trying to make a joke of the situation she's found herself in only Bruce says seriously,

"Yes." making Mya blink but she nods and goes to take a seat in one of the rolling chairs. Bruce returns to work and before they both know it an hour has gone by. The door opens once more revealing Agent Coulson again who says with an even voice with his hands before him,

"The Director would like you both to come with me to the Bridge." they exchange glances before Mya stands and follows Bruce closely through the maze that is the Helicarrier. Finally they come to a huge room with a wall of windows where dozens of people are working at computers with a meeting area set up in the very back where Mya sees three people, one of whom she doesn't know. Agent Romanoff upon seeing Mya narrows her eyes, not liking the fact there's a civilian on the ship but she was overruled by the Director on the matter. The second person Mya knows as Captain America aka Steve Rogers, if only from posters. With a military haircut and light blue eyes, he nods at Mya who gives him a tiny smile in return. The last person she doesn't know who has long shaggy blond hair and dark blue eyes wearing silver, crimson and black. The third man upon seeing Mya comes over asking,

"Do I know you?" but before she can say anything a screen appears in the middle of the table and intrigued Mya takes a seat by herself though Bruce stands by her chair. The screen shows Loki in a massive glass circular cage standing confidently as Director Fury stands in front of him talking in a tight voice. Mya looks around the room silently wondering—why the hell is she here?


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven~

As Mya sits watching the screen she can't help but notice the third man's darting gaze towards her and tries not to say anything.

"It's an impressive cage, not built I think for me." she hears Loki say suddenly so that she turns back to the screen and to see Loki staring right through her, or was it through the monitor?

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." she hears Director Fury reply watching as Loki smirks at the man and says back,

"Oh yes I've heard, a mindless beast makes play he's still a man," at this Mya sees Agent Romanoff's glare towards Bruce and turns over her shoulder to see Bruce not looking at her. Bruce for his part is trying not to be annoyed at Loki's words but with Mya being nearby he doesn't want to show any emotion towards his words at all. He doesn't want her to know who—what—he is. Agent Romanoff watches the exchange of Mya looking to Bruce for clarification and Bruce ignoring her and figures out—Mya doesn't know. It's only when the feed from the screen dies that Bruce speaks up saying,

"He really grows on you doesn't he?"

"Loki's gonna drag this out, so Thor, what's his play?" Steve asks unable to get the fact that a civilian was here listening to them when it really wasn't her problem. He didn't want her hurt after what he'd seen in Germany.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him Earth, in return I suspect for the Tesseract." the man, Thor, says with a hard stare as Steve wonders in amazement,

"An army—from outer space?"

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce says as Mya sits silently watching intently the scene play out before her. She can vaguely hear everything going on until she hears someone say,

"It's good to meet you Doctor Banner; your work on anti-electronic collision is unappalled. And I'm a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." turning back around to see Bruce, Mya stares openly as he shakes with the one and only Tony Starks with spiky dark brown hair, eyes and fine cut beard before Bruce who mutters out a very soft,

"Thanks." in reply before Tony notices Mya and says pointing at her with a look,

"What's Little Red doing here?" narrowing her eyes at the nickname, Mya's about to object at it when Director Fury comes into the room saying,

"Doctor Banner is only here to track down the Cube. I was hoping you would join him." he's speaking to the two scientist when really he's gaze is fixed on Mya as Tony turns back to Bruce saying,

"Shall we play Doctor?" waving an arm towards the door but Bruce doesn't move as he turns to the Director asking,

"What about Mya?"

"We'll bring her to her quarters for her to rest. She's now in protective custody until this is all over." the Director says evenly so that Steve speaks up asking in confusion,

"She's going to stay here?" Director Fury nods not moving an inch as Tony for his part says,

"Hey, it might be good to have a lovely lady around—right doc?" he intends for that to be aimed at Bruce who isn't paying any mind to him. Mya however can't help but ask the Director,

"Where am I staying?"

"I'll have Agent Hill show you," and as if on cue she appears beside Director Fury waving for Mya to follow which she does begrudgingly, turning to Bruce with worried eyes. She follows Agent Hill through the maze as she points out the cafeteria and the lab she had met Bruce in. Finally they come to a door labeled 'Ms. Wallace' and upon opening the door Mya finds a small bedroom with private tiny bathroom. On the bed, or more like cot, are several pairs of clothes and a bag of filled with toiletries.

"I took the liberty of getting you a few things." Agent Hill says from the doorway watching Mya take a seat with her head in her hands. Agent Hill sighs heavily before saying in an honest voice,

"Everything will be fine. Now why don't you get some rest?" Mya looks up to watch her leave so that when the door closes she decides to change. She changes into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt with white letters spelling out 'SHIELD'. Not knowing what else to do, Mya decides to find Bruce wanting to make sure he's ok. As she wandered the halls she spotted an agent leaving a room so that just before the door closed she was able to slip inside. Only she wished she didn't because she comes face to face with Loki sitting quietly in his prison. He blinks twice upon seeing her in the room before waving a hand and standing says,

"I did not expect to see you again."

"It was an accident." Mya says quickly turning to leave but Loki calls,

"I know you, I remember you now." at this she turns over her shoulder to ask him what he means only he puts his hands behind his back grinning ear to ear.

"You wonder how I know you; I can tell you—should you like."

"Tell me what?" Mya wonders taking a step over towards the glass before turning to the camera so that Loki chuckles amused saying,

"They will not be able to see us talking. I set up a projection of myself sitting quietly alone." Mya blinks in surprise as he continues,

"You were young when we first met, but I could never forget you. I even would dare to say Thor knows you also, should he be as intelligent as he claims to be."

"I don't know you at all." Mya snaps hotly but Loki shakes his head wagging a finger saying to her,

"You do not know that my dear. I am not surprised you have no memories."

"Stop it you know nothing!" Mya snaps feeling unknown tears in her eyes as Loki steps up towards the glass cooing,

"Oh do I not? You were found wandering around at eight years old were you not? You have traveled this pathetic planet looking for a place to call 'home' yet have never been able to find it. Have you ever wondered why?" feeling a few tears on her cheeks, Mya turns around to leave only to stop when Loki calls,

"Think about it; think back to your very first memory. You shall see what I mean." only Mya doesn't, instead she charges out of the room trying not to cry. After an endless search on her part to find the laboratory and tries to calm her fast beating heart, she watches Steve leaving the laboratory in a huff not noticing her as he storms on by. As she enters the lab she whips her tears away hearing Tony say,

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they should have kept him on ice." but when both spy Mya it's Tony who speaks up first going over to her saying,

"Hey there Little Red!" and patting her shoulder says,

"Enjoying the field trip?" Mya giggles slightly which makes Tony grin before he waves an arm around the lab saying,

"Welcome to the laboratory of ever interesting delight." here he winks before going back over to his computer and says,

"Just try to stay quiet alright Little Red?" Mya smiles at Tony actually glad for the jokes before taking a seat in a chair not seeing Bruce's slightly tight expression. She listens in and out of their conversation before a few words catch her ear.

"Now you see I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve, it's a nightmare." turning towards Bruce she sees his tired expression as Tony tries to cheer him up by explaining his side of the situation.

"But you learned how to control it." Bruce says wearily rubbing a hand over his face holding his glasses in his hands as Tony says back in a simple but honest tone,

"Because I learned how."

"It's different." Bruce turns to catch Mya's gaze as Tony continues on talking saying to him,

"Hey I read about your accident. That much Gamma radiation should have killed you." at this Mya's eyebrows shoot up and her mouth drops open slightly as Bruce turns his attention to Tony to say in a tight voice,

"So you're saying that the Hulk—the Other Guy—saved my life? That's nice, that's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"

"Guess we'll find out." Tony says honestly before going back to his computer screen only to see Mya sitting there shocked so that he turns between the two asking her in amazement,

"You didn't know—did you?" Mya slowly shakes her head turning again to Bruce asking softly,

"You—you're the Hulk?" utterly surprised she watches Bruce's shoulders sag and his head lower until his chin touches his chest. Dejected, Bruce figures this is the end of their friendship—until he feels her hugging him. With a tiny smile he returns it as they hear Tony chuckle and say,

"Little Red and Big Green—I like it." as the two pull apart Mya smiles at Bruce which he returns shakily none the less. Tony's about to say something when Director Fury bursts into the room demanding hotly,

"What are you doing Mr. Stark?!"

"Uh—kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony says shrugging his shoulders as Bruce turns to Mya saying,

"Stay out of this—please." so Mya scoots into a corner watching Director Fury as he snaps,

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are, the models locked and we're sweeping for the signal now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce says standing a bit in front of Mya to hopefully hide the fact she's in here in the first place. But Director Fury notices and snaps pointing a finger at her,

"What the hell is she doing here?!"

"She's here because she wants to be. Now what's Phase Two?" Tony asks not liking how pissed off the Director seemed to be at Mya being in the room whatsoever. Glancing over at Bruce he notes the way he was standing protectively in of Mya as someone comes into the room carrying a giant silver gun.

"Phase Two is SHIELD using the Cube to make weapons." it's Steve who turns to Director Fury to say coldly,

"The computers were moving a little too slowly for me." then he turns towards the others and notices Mya among them. When did she get here? Between everyone in the room no one is glad to be there; Director Fury pissed that Mya's there, Steve annoyed that SHIELD is making weapons, Tony slightly amused by it all and Bruce's temper steadily growing. This would not end well.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight~

Mya moves closer to Bruce as the conversation grows louder just as Agent Romanoff and Thor come into the room with Agent Romanoff saying in a demanding tone,

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment doctor?" Bruce for his part smiles a tight smile saying back tilting his head to one side saying with a dry chuckle,

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you." Agent Romanoff snaps crossing her arms over her chest as Mya unwilling to let her push him around snaps,

"And you've been doing what exactly agent?"

"Who said you could be in here?" Agent Romanoff demands turning to the Director to ask as Bruce ads to the conversation,

"And I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons." then everything goes crazy with everyone talking one on top of each other. Only Mya stays quiet trying to block out their shouting voices. She doesn't want to be here—she wants to be somewhere else—a garden far away from here.

"It's his MO isn't it? I mean what are we, a team? No, no, no we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a ticking time bomb." she hears Bruce say so that she looks up at him as Director Fury says,

"You need to step away." then the next thing she knows Agent Romanoff has grabbed Mya by her arm and is pulling her away from a visibly upset Bruce.

"Take her out of here." the Director instructs but Tony cuts in saying hotly noticing Bruce growing even more upset,

"Hey she's got nothing to do with this!"

"She needs to be removed Stark." Steve says honestly as Agent Romanoff tries to shove Mya out the door only she stomps on her foot to be let go. Not expecting that Agent Romanoff lets go of Mya so she can step away saying,

"Yeah, yeah this is a team alright. You didn't have to bring me in here but here I am so deal with it!"

"Agent Romanoff would you escort Dr. Banner to his—" Director Fury tries to say but Bruce snaps,

"Where you rented my room!"

"The cell was just in case—" Director Fury tried to continue but Bruce in his growing rage shouts,

"In case you need to kill me. But you can't I know I've tried!" this silences everyone as he turns his gaze directly to Mya who tries to move towards him only Agent Romanoff stops her again by grabbing her arm as he continues,

"I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the Other Guy spit it back out! So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk! You wanna know my secret Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Mya watches in utter shock as Bruce picks up the scepter and holds it tightly in his hand with white knuckles as both Director Fury and Agent Romanoff reach for their side arms.

"Bruce," Mya says softly so that he turns all his attention to her as she says pointing to the scepter,

"Put that down Bruce." looking down at his hand Bruce is utterly mortified seeing the scepter in his hand and puts it back down on the table shaking his head and sighing deeply.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." he says before looking back up to Agent Romanoff still holding Mya and says,

"Let her go Agent Romanoff."

"You have no right to boss her around." Director Fury says coldly but Steve seeing the ever growing problem pipes up,

"You might as well let her go, she has absolutely nothing to do with this."

"She's too close to this to not be. She's in too damn deep now." Director Fury states just as a beeping sound fills the room. Everyone starts' talking all at once again as Bruce goes over to the screen and his mouth falls open as he says under his breath,

"Oh—my—God." then before anyone can do anything an explosion rocks the entire ship so that everyone is thrown in different directions. Mya screams as she's slammed through a wall and into the other wall completely on the other side of the hallway. Falling into a heap on the ground, her head lulls to one side as she tries to blink away the stars before her eyes. Shaking her head she hears a horrific roaring sound and manages to pant out,

"Bruce," before forcing herself to stand upright to try and find him. Only she stumbles when she feels a sharp stabbing pain in her side and looking down finds she's bleeding—badly. She's not even halfway down the hall when she's grabbed from behind and a hand covers her mouth. She tries to scream only it's muffled as she's forced to walk forward and towards one room she doesn't want to go to. With her arm twisted behind her back and a hand over her mouth, she's pushed into the room to find Loki out of his cell. How did he get out of there?! He grins at her before noticing her side bleeding snaps to the mind controlled agent,

"I told you not to harm her!"

"What do you want Loki?" Mya pants out before swaying sideways only to have Loki catch her and hold her to his side. She tries to struggle but he keeps a tight hold on her putting one hand to her bleeding side so that she gasps.

"Hold still." he snaps as his palm begins to fill with light so that Mya feels a tingle in her side before heat fills her wound. Closing her eyes, she lets her head roll to one side and onto Loki's shoulder as the pain ebbs away. Before she can even think she hears the door of the cell room opens and she snaps her eyes open to see Thor go running into the cage, only to have the doors slam close behind him.

"Are you ever going to not fall for that?" Loki wonders holding Mya's wrist in one hand as he pulls her towards the control panel while Thor begs,

"Leave her be Loki she has nothing to do with this!"

"Ah but you know who she is now do you not Brother?" Loki says with venom in the last word turning to a scared Mya as Loki says,

"The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?" he's just about to press the button when Mya notices someone enter the room and the person say,

"Move away please." it's Agent Coulson who upon seeing Mya ads,

"And let Ms. Wallace go." Loki grins letting go of Mya's wrist but she can't seem to move as she feels as if her feet are glued to the floor. She's about to say something when Loki disappears from her side and reappears behind Agent Coulson stabbing him in the chest with his scepter.

"NO!" both Mya and Thor scream at the same time as Agent Coulson goes down and Loki only laughs, returning to Mya's side and presses the button dropping Thor thirty thousand feet down. With that Loki takes ahold of her wrist again just as Agent Coulson says,

"You're going to lose." Loki turns around asking him in amusement,

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature." Agent Coulson says panting out air as Mya watches his chest being too slowly stop moving while Loki talks. Suddenly though Agent Coulson fires the weapon sending Loki through the wall but also drags Mya along with him. As they both slam into the other side of the wall Mya slumps against the rubble and can barely keep her eyes open. Loki for his part manages to stand with a bit of a fight before noticing the fallen Mya. Going over, he picks her up into his arms and carries her to the jet bay. He walks easily onto a jet where some other mind controlled agents are and carefully lies Mya down as the jet takes off into the skies. Waving a hand over her face he says in an easy tone,

"Time to make you remember."


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine~

She was nervous, how could she not be, as she holds tightly to her mother's hand chewing her lower lip. They had traveled many long days to come to the celebration and she had grown more nervous which each passing day. She had been dressed in her finest silk gown of pale lavender with silver straps and stars sewn into the silk for this occasion. Her hair had been put into a loose bun behind her head though her mother said she was too young for rouge or eye paint.

"Are you ready dearest?" she hears her mother say to look up at the elegant woman holding her hand. With golden honey blond hair her eyes were that of spring green with flecks of blue. She wears a silken gown of summer green with golden half suns sewn into the silk.

"No mama." she replies honestly in a tiny scared voice so that her mother laughs before bending down before her to say as she cups her face,

"Don't be afraid dearest, today is a day of celebration and feasting for the two young princes—nothing more." nodding at her, her mother stands once more leading her to a pair of gilded double doors where two guards clad in golden armor stand and open the doors upon their arrival. Inside was a grand massive Feasting Hall where two long tables were on either side of the room with one table raised on a dais. In front of her sitting on a golden throne where Odin Allfather and his wife Lady Frigga next to him who both smiled upon seeing the pair. Odin sits clad in silver and gold while Frigga wears a simple golden gown standing gracefully to come embrace her mother.

"Ēostre my dear friend how fair thee?" she asks before noticing the child hiding behind her mother's back peeking out at her.

"And you must be Aina." nodding her head, Aina stepped out from her hiding as Frigga said,

"It is nice to finally meet you child."

"And you also my Lady." Aina says remembering to be polite as she curtsies causing Frigga to laugh merrily.

"Come, sit and eat, you two must be weary from your long day's journey." and so she waves the two to sit by the table on the dais where two boys sit giggling with one another. One has golden blond hair with dark blue eyes, the other raven black hair and beryl colored eyes that shine with mischief.

"Boys, this is Lady Ēostre and her daughter Aina, I want you to make Aina feel at ease while she stays here." Frigga said sending them a motherly gaze so that both boy stops giggling to politely nod at the age younger Aina. After taking her seat away from the two princes, Aina eats silently listening to the buzz of joyous laughter around her. Suddenly someone pokes her in the shoulder so that she turns to look over her shoulder to see it's Thor smiling up at her.

"Come play!" he says as his brother Loki nods giving her a small smile. Turning to her mother, Aina sees both her mother and Frigga nodding in agreement so that she stands and follows the two boys out of the Feasting Hall.

"Where are we going?" she asks so that Thor turns to her to say,

"The gardens, Mother suggested you would enjoy them."

"Actually it was my idea that I suggested to Mother." Loki says with a shrug as they leave the Feasting Hall only to hear a loud crashing sound and shouting voices.

"Run!" Loki cries so that the three children race laughing as they hear angry voices behind them. As she follows the two Princes, Aina can't help but be amazed at the glory of the Asgardian palace. Her home is simple compared to the gold and marble and crystals all around her. At last the three come to an archway and Aina stops to stare with a wide grin and gasps in joy. The garden is more like a great courtyard with a fountain, dozens of flowers in full bloom and a mighty oak tree in one corner.

"Tag!" she calls tapping Loki's shoulder and as she darts away he blinks in surprise before noticing that even Thor is running away from him. Smirking, with a wave of his hand Loki makes several clones appear to confuse the two. It's Thor who starts swiping away the clones with his hand knowing that it's one of his brother's tricks. Only Aina is left confused and a bit scared not used to this sort of magic. Turning to hide behind the oak tree she feels a tap on her shoulder and jumps to see the Real Loki grinning.

"That tis not far brother!" Thor says coming over to the two but Loki shrugs saying,

"It is to me."

"How did you do that?" Aina asks in wonder as Loki gives her a small smile and says honestly,

"Magic, I am talented in such matters."

"Show me!" Aina says jumping in excitement so that Loki's smile grows so that he picks up a flower and waving his hand over it the flower turns to pure gold.

"Here," he says offering it to Aina who stares in shock at him as Thor says in an annoyed tone,

"Come brother let us spar. I grow weary of this game." Loki turns to Thor before asking Aina,

"Do you mind?" she shakes her head and goes to a bench to watch the two begin their sparring match. She's mostly intrigued by the now golden flower in her hands smiling before she watches Loki fall to the ground from a particularly hard blow from Thor. Loki sits up holding his chin saying in a snap,

"That was a bit too hard Brother."

"Ah but you will heal." Thor says with a shrug with a laugh but Aina says as she looks between the two,

"Play fair you two." they both laugh at this making Aina blush in embarrassment as they all hear footsteps and turn to see Frigga and Ēostre coming towards them, Frigga looking none too pleased with a cross expression on her face.

"Boys, come here." she says with both hands before her so that both boys exchange glances before standing before their mother who says,

"That was a nasty trick you two pulled."

"I'm sorry Mother, we meant no harm." Loki says bowing his head so his chin touches his chest as Thor adds,

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No thankfully, but the Feast was spoiled thanks to you both." but Frigga sighs before waving the two back into the palace saying,

"Both return to your chambers while I show Ēostre and Aina to theirs." both boys nod and wave to Aina as they return inside as Aina smiles and waves back.

"You must excuse my boys; they are often pulling pranks of the sort. They mean no harm but I often worry for them." Frigga says honestly but Ēostre laughs saying,

"Tis little matter, they are only children after all." later Aina and her mother are shown to their bedchamber that they shall share in the Guest Wing of the palace and given a short tour of the palace by Frigga herself. Aina doesn't see the two Princes for the rest of the day and figures they had been punished for their trick. She finds out that the two tables in the Feasting Hall had been flipped over and all the food onto the ground. Odin had been furious but Frigga had soothed his nerves saying that the two would be fairly punished. And Aina found out that that punishment was confinement to their bedchamber for the rest of the eve with extra tutoring lessons for a fortnight. That night Aina doesn't see them again though she did show her mother her gift from Loki asking,

"Why can I not do such magic Mother?"

"Dearest we each have a purpose in this realm, and yours is yet to be found." her mother tells her honestly as she ushered her to bed. Changing in her nightgown, Aina sets the flower on her bedside table before turning to her mother asking as she fixes her hair,

"Mother, do you suppose my magic will be as great as anyone else's?" Ēostre chuckles saying as she sits on her child's bed,

"I cannot say dearest, I can only hope that whatever the Norns see to gift to you that you use them wisely and with great care." and so Aina snuggles into bed drifting off to sleep as her mother watches on and sighs heavily to herself.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Sorry for the long delay everyone, my computer crashed hence why I couldn't update. Onward with the story we go!**

Chapter Ten~

The next day after the morning meal Aina goes in search of the Princes who she had been told were in the library in their lessons. She had been able to pry the information from a servant who didn't seem to realize what she had done until Aina was already around the corner and gone from view. Wandering the halls for the longest time, she comes to the library doors and slips inside to see both Thor and Loki studying—or more like Thor dozing off and Loki trying to read between his snores. The woman who is their tutor snaps her fingers so that Thor wakes instantly blinking his eyes in surprise. With dark brown hair and clear blue eyes wearing a dark blue gown with silver straps, it's Lady Vör who says,

"You must wake Prince if you wish to learn anything at all." at this Loki snickers before noticing Aina watching with a giggle behind her hand. Upon following his gaze, Thor and Lady Vör turn around as Thor says,

"Good morrow Aina! Come join us!"

"I do not think that is such a good idea Prince." Lady Vör says but Aina has already taken a seat in between the two Princes asking with a pout,

"I shall be silent I promise." so Lady Vör gives in and continues her lesson with Aina intently listening and keeps having to poke Thor so that he stays awake. Loki finds this highly amusing as he watches the exchange though Thor isn't as pleased. Annoyed, he taps Aina back and sticks his tongue out at her so that she returns the gesture.

"Children if you are going to play then I might as well tell your parents." Lady Vör says with a hard frown so that the three mutter an apology. When the lesson comes to an end Thor suggest they go to the stables for a ride.

"I cannot ride." Aina says weakly with head down so that Thor laughs saying between his laughter,

"You never learned?" Aina shakes her head so that he stops laughing before taking her hand saying enthusiastically,

"Then we shall teach you!" and just like that the three find themselves in the stables with Aina watching as the stable hand brings out a young looking colt with a chestnut coat and friendly black shining eyes.

"He is a fine boy this one, fret not lady." the stable hand says helping her into the saddle before instructing her on how to use the reigns. Nervously she follows the Princes out of the stables while Thor says,

"Just follow us Aina; we'll give you a tour of the grounds!"

"What if I fall?" she says worriedly but both Loki and Thor say almost at the same time,

"We will not let anything happen to you." and so for the rest of the day they show Aina around the palace grounds so that she actually finds she's enjoying herself. The palace was more extravagant than she had thought as they show her the many gardens, the training grounds for the warriors and their favorite getaways. When it's midday they return and have to sneak through the servants entrance of the kitchens having missed the midday meal. They all take part in sneaking food to a tiny hideaway that the two boys show her. It's their private getaway they explain, a tapestry that hides a secret staircase leading up one of the towers and to a small room.

"When do you leave?" Thor wonders so that Aina shrugs saying between a bite of her apple,

"I know not, Mother has not told me."

"I hope it is not soon, I am having too much fun!" Thor says swinging an arm over her shoulder so that Aina smiles at him and pokes him in the side. It's Loki who chimes in saying with a grin,

"Agreed, this is too much fun." Unfortuently they are caught by a guard and brought before their mothers who scold the three.

"It was my idea Mother, I wanted to go ridding and see the grounds of the palace. Please do not scold the Princes too hard my Lady Frigga." Aina says not wanting her two new friends to get in trouble. Both Frigga and Ēostre share in their gaze before they grant a bit of leniency for the three. At the evening meal however they find themselves standing before Odin Allfather to explain themselves. Again Aina takes the blame saying what she had told Frigga and her Mother. He actually finds this amusing saying to the girl,

"You would so readily take the blame child?"

"They are my friends Allfather." she says honestly turning to look at the two boys who stand looking at her. Odin sees their exchange before waving the three off to return to their bedchambers for the night. As they leave Thor says that tomorrow Aina shall meet with their other friends; Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun.

"They are our closest companions, the three boys being taught to be warriors while Sif tries to become one as well." Thor explains as the three head for their bedchambers.

"But she is only a girl and Father does not see fit to let her learn. Though she is being taught anyway. She has a way of bullying people to do what she wants them to do." Loki adds with a smile.

"But why can she not be a warrior? I see no problem." Aina says not liking the idea that only men could fight. Thor shrugs but it's Loki who answers her saying honestly,

"I know not, but whatever happens I assume she'll become a warrior anyway. Perhaps you shall be also."

"I doubt it, I do not know how to fight or do magic." Aina says with a frown but both boys insist that while she stays they shall teach her; Thor to spar and Loki simple magic. True to their words the next day the two Princes bring Aina to the training grounds where the four are practicing.

"My friends!" Thor cries so that they pause and Aina looks them over; Sif has dark black hair and brown eyes, Fandral light blond hair and pale green eyes, Volstagg mighty red hair and dark eyes while Hogun has black hair and dark brown eyes.

"This is Aina, she is staying here for a while." Thor says pushing Aina towards them so that each take turns greeting her.

"Do you know how to spar?" Sif wonders but Aina shakes her head but says timidly,

"But I would like to learn." Sif grins at this grabbing a staff and tossing it to her saying,

"Just follow my lead then." the day is spent with the seven practicing sparring; Aina with Sif and the boys taking turns with one another. While walking through the palace Frigga and Ēostre spy them and it's Frigga who says,

"She is a fine child."

"I worry for her though," Ēostre says sighing heavily before continuing,

"She is too good a child, she sees the best in everyone no matter how difficult it is for others to do so." but Frigga puts a hand on her shoulder telling her,

"Then perhaps that is her gift, the Norns have their ways my friend, we dare not question it." when the midday meal is served the seven go inside after having to change from their sweaty clothing and take baths. Soon they're playing tag with one another and laughing filling the courtyard with the sound. As they play Aina hides behind the oak tree crouched down so that she isn't found.

"Got you!" she hears bolting upright to see Loki smiling down at her but she says back,

"You should not use your magic to find me." he only shrugs as she shoves his shoulder saying with a giggle,

"Your it!" the rest of the day the seven are near inseparable until at last they are sent to their bedchambers for the night.

"Until next morrow Aina!" the four say as they give her hugs which she readily returns. As they leave Aina goes back to her bedchamber and once changed into her nightgown settles into bed. She lays in bed smiling from ear to ear before glancing over at her golden flower that Loki had given her. She makes a promise to herself right then and there to learn how to spar like Thor and do magic like Loki. When Ēostre enters the bedchamber she grins fondly down at Aina kissing her brow glad to know that her daughter is fitting in so well with the Princes.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven~

A week passes in this fashion with Aina learning to spar from Thor, after she convinces him to teach her, and try to learn basic magic from Loki, who was more than happy to agree. Aina has to wear some of Loki's clothes to train in order as to not trip on her dresses, which Thor at first finds highly amusing but when Aina smacks him in the head he quickly realizes that she's serious. She often wears a simple tunic and breeches and since they train in an unused courtyard they are away from prying eyes that would object. When the week is over Aina finds herself able to block from her sparring lessons—and that's about it. Thor is always willing to show her pointers and when Sif catches wind that she's trying to learn she also begins to teach Aina. She honestly enjoys the idea of another female trying to prove her worth to be a warrior, even if Aina probably won't be. As for Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun the three find it amusing that Aina's trying at all to learn but watch none the less willing to help as best they can. Thor has become very protective of Aina, seeing her as the little sister he never had. As for magic, Aina finds herself a quick learner in this matter able to do the most basic of spells by the end of week one. Loki enjoys teaching her seeing that Aina seems to have a knack for magic.

"I dare say that at some point you shall be wielding more powerful spells, but for now continue to practice." he tells her as they sit in the tower hideaway where he teaches her, away from prying eyes. Loki too can't help but be protective of Aina since she is an age younger than he and Thor. He also can't help but feel a kinship with her; she is afraid of her growing magic skills as he had been at first. Some days between their lessons Aina and the two Princes go riding, often finding themselves racing against each other. Sometimes Aina wins, other times she doesn't—but she has named the horse given to her to use, Bjarte meaning 'bright'. One night at the beginning of the second weeks stay Aina shows her mother what she'd learn and practiced that week; how to make a paper bird fly about the room.

"My dearest! Wherever did you learn that?!" Ēostre gasps so that proudly Aina states,

"Loki, he's been teaching me mother. He says I have potential in magic! Is that not exciting!" only Ēostre stays quiet making Aina think she did something wrong. Worried, Aina doesn't return to her lessons but instead sticks by her mother's side trying to ease whatever worries she has. But Ēostre quickly figures out her intentions and tells her gently,

"Return to your studies Aina, I am sorry I made you feel the way you do." so Aina continues with her lessons wanting more than ever to prove herself. Frigga for her part can't help but be impressed by her will to learn, even telling Ēostre,

"Do not hamper her will to learn friend, it may help her in the end." one day the group is resting in the training arena when a servant tells the two Princes that their Father wishes to see them.

"We shall return soon." Thor says merrily so that the others wave goodbye before Sif takes up her staff saying,

"Shall we continue Aina?" nodding, Aina picks up her staff and takes a defensive stance. She's learned well enough that Sif would rather be offensive than defensive. She's much bolder than Aina but always goes ease on her, despite the fact Aina is growing tired of this. Even so, Aina hasn't reached that level of learning to be offensive and make clear attacks. Sif and Aina stare each other down for a few moments before Sif goes charging at Aina with staff sideways aiming for her head. Aina however manages to duck and swipe her staff under Sif's legs which causes her to have to roll away so she doesn't trip. When Sif stands back up Aina takes a daring chance and with her staff spins it around her back and actually catches Sif off guard so that she falls to the ground staring up in surprise. From behind them they hear clapping and it's Volstagg who calls,

"Well done Aina!"

"Agreed! You managed to catch the Mighty Sif off guard!" Fandral snickers so that Sif shoots him a glare. Hogun says nothing though the corners of his lips are turned upright in amusement. Aina giggles at the praise but helps Sif to stand as she pats Aina on the back saying,

"Someday you shall be an equal match. Until then continue to keep that mind of yours learning." Aina frowns but nods none the less, it was a sort of compliment. When several more matches between the two pass ends, the five decide to go in search of Thor and Loki; they'd been gone for hours. By the time they find the two they are in the courtyard and both are silent within their own minds. They had just been shown the Casket of Ancient Winters; a powerful item that Odin had removed from Jotunheim.

"You were both born to be Kings." Odin's words ring in their minds so that they are unable to figure out what their Father means. Only one can ascend to the throne; they both know this.

"What is wrong?" Aina wonders but it's Thor who pushes it away suggesting that they play tag. Loki however bows out of the game leaving Aina to worry for him; what was wrong? That night when Aina is getting ready for bed she hears a knock on the chamber door and opening it finds it's Frigga of all people. Her eyes shine down with a motherly gaze at Aina as she smiles warmly down at the confused and slightly scared child.

"My Lady," she says about to speak again and tell her that her mother isn't here but Frigga only grins down at her saying,

"I wish to speak to you child." confused, Aina allows her to enter and watches as she gracefully takes a seat on her bed, patting the space beside her. Timidly, Aina takes a seat as Frigga asks her,

"I hear that you are learning to spar and magic from my boys, is that true?"

"Yes my Lady, if I did something wrong then I am sorry, I meant no harm." Frigga smiles and takes one of Aina's into her own saying gently,

"No harm is done dear child, but your mother is concerned and wished for me to talk to you. Why do you wish to learn such matters? You are the daughter of the Spring Goddess, not meant to fight in battles or wield magic." frowning, Aina says honestly,

"Because I feel like I should my Lady, and I want to. Besides, both Thor and Loki say I am good." laughing at her honesty, Frigga wonders this time spying the golden flower on her bedside table,

"And Loki made you this did he not?"

"Yes my Lady, and he taught me how to do this." and so Aina opened her palm so that a tiny light of silver appeared and turned into a ball. Impressed, Frigga can't help but grin as she says,

"You are a fast learned then I see." nodding happily, Aina snuffs out the light as Frigga stands in a sweep of her gown saying as she heads for the door,

"Rest well tonight child." thanking her, Aina sits silently wondering why she was asked so many questions. To ease her mind, she folds a piece of parchment into a bird and blows it across the room watching it flap it's wings and fly about. It's only when the bird isn't able to fly anymore that it drops to the ground leaving Aina to slip into bed and get some sleep. Another week passes, and then another, and before Aina knows it she's been on Asgard for a whole two months. Sadly though she is told by her mother that at the end of this coming week they are to return home. Both Thor and Loki are disheartened at this, actually asking their Mother if she can stay a little longer.

"She is doing so well in her sparring Mother!" Thor had said so that Loki chimes in,

"And at magic, please can she not stay a bit longer?"

"I am sorry boys, but Ēostre and Aina must return but I dare say the two shall return soon." Frigga had said gently but firmly so that both boys knew not to continue asking questions. The night before they were to leave when night falls Ēostre and Frigga sat in the courtyard talking about how to continue.

"I dare say the boys have grown attached to your daughter. They see her as a sister and care for her as so." Frigga says as Ēostre sighs nodding as she replies,

"It is sad we must leave; she was enjoying herself so much." as Frigga agrees they hear running feet and turn to see both Thor and Loki coming towards them out of breath.

"What is wrong?" Frigga asks so that Loki pants out,

"We cannot find Aina, we have been looking everywhere."

"We have tried ever place we can think of Mother." Thor ads so that both women stand and quickly rush to find Odin. When told of the situation, Odin sends guards to go help in the search. That night and well into the day they have guards looking everywhere within and outside the palace. It is only later that Odin himself goes to the Gatekeeper.

"Forgive me Allfather, but I do not see her, she has fallen out of my gaze."


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve~

Mya blinks a few times as swirling images dance through her mind and she tries to sit upright. Once on her elbows, she looks around to find herself in a fancy penthouse. Confused, she stands up and walks to the glass wall where she sees a balcony and Loki standing on it staring off into the distance.

"Loki?" she calls so that he turns to see her with a grin coming over as she wonders,

"What—who—"

"What did you see?" he asks her with honest interest so that she puts a hand to her forehead saying softly,

"I don't know to be honest." at the sound of jets Mya turns to see Iron Man flying towards them and Loki pushes her saying tightly,

"Hide." she doesn't need to be told twice as she ducks behind a couch as Iron Man lands and Loki says in a seemingly pleased tone,

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."

"Uh no actually I plan on threatening you." Mya hears him say as she peeks around the corner to see Iron Man no longer in his suit, now it's just Tony.

"You should have left your armor on for that." Loki grins but Tony only shrugs as he goes over to a counter which has to be a bar saying,

"Yeah it's a bit of a mileage. You've got the uh—Blue Stick of Destiny. Would you like a drink?" Mya watches him pour a glass of something from behind the bar as Loki says calmly,

"Stalling me will not change anything."

"No, no, no—threatening you. No drink? You sure? I'm going to have one." Loki turns away from Tony walking to the window saying coldly,

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What do I have to fear?" Mya slowly creeps from behind the couch towards the coffee table as she listens to the exchange worried about what might happen. It's only when she hears Loki say,

"I have an army." and Tony reply,

"We have a Hulk." here she stands up so both turn to her and Tony says with a worried stare,

"Little Red?" but Loki walks over to Tony eyes ablaze as he says cruelly,

"How will your friends have time fighting me, when they're so busy fighting you?" and putting his scepter to Tony's chest—nothing happens. Tony turns to Mya who gasps as Loki grabs his throat saying in a cold snarl,

"You will all fall before me!" then he's sending Tony crashing through the window with Mya running to try and save him—somehow. Only Loki grabs her around the waist and hauls her away from the window.

"Let me go Loki!" she begs turning around to face him asking softly,

"What happened to you Loki?" his cruel face softens as he blinks asking,

"You remember?"

"Not much—only what you showed me. Who am I Loki?" she pleads grabbing his jacket trying not to tremble as she listens to the chaos all around her and below her. Loki's face softens for a moment as he says,

"You are my friend." before he takes her wrist and pulls her outside and his armor rematerializes on him and Mya tries to escape his hold.

"Loki please don't do this! Please you can still stop it!" she begs but he shakes his head saying under his breath,

"It is too late for that." stepping closer to him, Mya puts both hands on his cool face staring into his eyes saying,

"No it's not." suddenly they both hear a loud crash and turn to see Thor with his hammer in his hand tightly.

"Let her go Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I shall destroy it!" he shouts but Mya lets go of Loki's face as Loki tells him,

"You cannot, there is no stopping it. There is only war!"

"So be it." Thor says as Loki lets go of Mya and flies towards Thor leaving her to stand in shock watching the two fight. Carefully she climbs down from the platform and stands not knowing how to stop them let alone get Loki to stop what's going on. Finally Thor manages to grab Loki by the collar and says waving to the chaos below,

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?!"

"It is too late—it is too late to stop it." Loki says shaking his head and turns to Mya who finally steps forward saying,

"Loki please, please I know you're better than this!"

"Aina stay out of this I beg of thee." Thor says but Mya shakes her head as she stares at Loki saying,

"No we can stop it, together." Loki's face turns from a harden expression softens as he sighs saying,

"I—I cannot." Thor still holding onto his collar saying,

"Yes you can Brother I have faith in you. Look to our friend, look to Aina—she does not want this of you!" only Loki isn't paying him any head as Mya stares at him with watery eyes. Loki shakes his head trying to fight the overwhelming feeling of hate inside him, the same boiling hate he'd felt for far too long. But just seeing Aina again—knowing she was standing by—believing in him. Squeezing his eyes shut he says,

"The scepter—it can stop the machine." both Thor and Mya blink at this as Thor slowly lets go of his collar as Loki grabs his head and falls to the ground. Instantly Mya's at his side holding his shoulder and turns to Thor saying,

"Get the scepter, I'll stay here."

"Aina—" Thor says but she gives him a small smile of encouragement so that Thor nods and saying into his ear,

"I know how to stop the machine." then he goes over to the forgotten scepter and picks it up saying as he starts twirling his hammer,

"Look after him Aina." Mya watches him fly to the top of the tower and turns her attention back to Loki who's trembling violently. A sudden scream makes her look up to see dozens of Chitauri swarming her with their guns aimed at her.

"Loki," she breaths out as Loki peeks up to see the swarm all around them. Looking around, Mya spies a broke piece of metal and grabbing it stands upright snarling,

"Just try." one of the aliens sends a blast from his gun only Mya deflects it and jumping towards him stabs him in the neck with the metal bar before kicking away another of the aliens. She uses one as a shield to block the blast of another gun and pushes the dead alien off the tower. As she continues to fight, Loki grabs his head as a fiery pain sears through his body before hearing a scream and snapping his head up sees that Mya's metal bar has been tossed aside and she's being held tightly by an alien intent on twisting her head right off her shoulders. Only Loki grabs the forgotten metal bar from the ground and makes several dozen clones of himself and starts into the fight. Above, Thor watches them unable to do anything as he tries to shut down the machine causing the portal high in the sky.

"My friends, Aina is in trouble." he says so that he hears Tony reply in his ear,

"Uh—who?"

"Mya, she is currently fighting alongside Loki." only before anyone can do anything about it the Hulk grabs Loki and slams him into the penthouse after destroying every last Chitauri standing.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen~

Loki goes flying into the ground hard and as he skids to a stop as the Hulk roars standing over him in a burning rage leaving Mya to run inside to try and stop the Hulk from killing Loki.

"Bruce!" she screams so that Hulk turns and his raging eyes soften at her appearance. He turns towards her slightly managing to say in a broken voice,

"Mya." so that she smiles saying,

"That's right, Bruce—Hulk—Loki's a friend he—" but she can't finish her sentence because Loki jumps upright shouting,

"Enough! You are all of you beneath me! I am a GOD you dull creature and I will not be bullied," but even he can't finish his sentence because Hulk decides he's heard enough as he slams Loki into the ground several times by grabbing his ankle. Once done he storms away snarling,

"Puny God." but to Hulks surprise Mya is right by Loki's side kneeling down beside him asking him,

"Are you ok Loki?" Hulk watches on in confusion with furrowed eyebrows as inside he can hear the Little Guy wonder why she's showing the enemy compassion. From outside he hears another explosion and unwillingly knows he has to leave the two to continue fighting, giving Mya a parting glance before he leaps out of the room. Loki stares up blankly at the ceiling as Mya cups his face saying softly,

"Are you ok?" he coughs a few times before managing to sit upright and hold tightly to his head as if in pure pain. Leaning back slightly, Mya watches him squeeze his eyes shut and says,

"It's going to be ok."

"No, no it is not. The portal will not close on its own; they need the scepter to close it." Loki says defeated but Mya tells him,

"And they're going to close it and then everything will be fine." only they both hear a voice snarl,

"You foolish pathetic little Princeling." and into the room appears a cloaked figure in pure black as Loki bolts to stand upright quickly pushing Mya protectively behind him. The figure chuckles that sounds like nails on a chalk board saying in an overly sweet voice,

"Aina, tis a pleasure to see you again. And with your lovely prince by your side—how sweet."

"Leave her alone!" Loki snarls but he can't really do anything as the figure waves his hand so that Loki is sent up into the air choking. Mya in her anger waves a hand in front of her sending a blast of white hot light towards the figure only he counters it and sends it flying back towards her. She has no chance to deflect or dodge the blow and is sent flying backwards and into the ground—hard. Into the room then appears another figure—Thor. Upon seeing his brother in the air choking and Mya lying on the ground, his eyes darken and he swings his hammer around in quick circles.

"Leave my Brother be!" he shouts sending his hammer flying at the figure only he vaporizes into thin air causing Loki to fall to a heap on the ground once more. Thor rush over to Loki's side as Thor asks kneeling beside his brother,

"Who was that Loki?" but Loki unable to speak without coughing can't answer so that Mya, forcing herself to stand tells Thor,

"I don't know, but he knew me. Thor he knows who I am!" Thor puts a comforting hand on her shoulder saying,

"Fret not, he is gone now." before adding,

"How are you?" only Loki finally manages to sit up and says,

"He is not gone forever though." as his pain filled body continues to tremble and shake.

"The portal?" Mya wonders trying to ignore Loki's statement so that Thor says with a tiny smile,

"It is closed, I would not be surprise if the others arrive here soon." Mya shakes her head as Loki holds his throat trying to breathe normally. Mya puts a hand on his shoulder before letting her emotions get the better of her—she hugs him tightly sobbing,

"Oh Loki." he returns the hug gratefully saying into her hair as he breaths in pomegranates and rain,

"Aina, please—please try and forgive me." from behind them the three hear a voice command,

"Let her go Loki." turning the three see the other Avengers and the Hulk each aiming a weapon at Loki as Thor stands holding his hands out in defense,

"Leave him be now my comrades, he is himself again."

"Uh yeah no I don't think so." Tony says looking horrible with his armor bent and burnt in places as he turns to Mya saying,

"Come on Little Red." but Mya shakes her head saying,

"No Tony, I won't leave him again." confused, Tony's about to say something when Hulk in a sudden rage grabs Loki by the leg and throws him out the window with a roar.

"LOKI!" Mya screams in surprise as Thor goes flying out the window to get his wounded brother as Tony gets ahold of Mya who's struggling to get free.

"Let me go Tony!"

"Whoa slow down Little Red, we saved the day from that bastard." Tony says but Mya turns around saying,

"You saved it from the army, not from Loki." Tony stares at her in confusion as Hulk continues to throw a fit.

"Uh, Tony, we need to calm him down." Clint says pointing to the raging Hulk so that Mya turns around and stepping out of Tony's hold says holding up both arms,

"Bruce, please calm down." Hulk stares at Mya, taking in her torn clothes mutters out,

"Puny God."

"He's gone now ok Bruce? Why don't you let us talk to Banner for a while ok?" Agent Romanoff says gently as Tony ads,

"Yeah, we kind of need him normal now." so with that the Hulk nods and he begins to shrink down to normal size. Once he's Bruce he again he collapses onto the ground panting. It's Steve who grabs a blanket to cover his naked figure as he holds his head trying to calm Hulk who's still angry.

"Mya," he pants holding the blanket close as he sees her come into his line of vision saying,

"I'm right here Bruce."

"Why—why did you—" only he doesn't finish because he grabs her up into a tight embrace, all his anger fleeing his body upon seeing her safe.

"Ok love birds we got a wannabe tyrant to bring into SHIELD custody now." Clint says as Bruce manages to stand up clutching the blanket to himself, and Mya at his side.

"No, no he helped me. He saved me, he told Thor how to stop the machine he," Mya tries to reason but Agent Romanoff says hotly,

"He nearly destroy half of New York City and started an intergalactic war. I don't think he deserves any sort of leniency Mya." at the sound of whirling wind back into the room appears Thor holding Loki who looks as if nearly every bone in his body is broken. Thor literally has to hold him upright as Loki looks at Mya in desperation. Mya wants to go over to him and soothe his worries, but Bruce won't let her go. The two share a stare down before Agent Romanoff says crossing her arms over her chest,

"We have to take him into custody." Mya feels hot tears in her eyes and sobbing a few times says,

"I'm so sorry Loki." but before Loki can reply he completely passes out leaving Thor to have to catch him to keep him from falling onto the ground.


End file.
